1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display shelf banding and more particularly to a banding member which provides partial frontal banding for a display shelf.
2. Prior Art
It may be explained that recent trends in merchandising have accentuated the concepts of product visability and accessibility to the consumer. One result of these trends is the partial frontal banding of display shelves. Heretofore, it has been the general practice to provide partitions which serve as banding members arranged to form the ends and front and rear sides of a display area to keep articles from falling off the display area, or as binning members arranged diagonally or transversely across the display area to form dividers separating the area into compartments.
Partial frontal banding serves the dual purpose of protecting merchandise from falling from the display area while maximizing the consumers' access to the merchandise. Because a single display area is usually partitioned into several compartments, it has been necessary to provide at least three types of banding to achieve partial frontal banding: a right hand section, a left hand section, each of which extends in essentially one direction from a partition or end banding and a center section which extends in both directions from a partition serving as a display area divider.
It is the object of this invention to provide a banding member suited for use in partial banding. A single integrally molded member can be used as a right or left handed section or the banding member can be mated with a second member of complementary design to form an elongated banding section for use as a center banding section.